


O lugar das meias

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Living Together, M/M, Messy
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27147400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: Yuya gemeu de desapontamento.Estava tão difícil pôr as meias na gaveta das meias?
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	O lugar das meias

Estou a começar a estudar português, espero que seja pelo menos compreensível. Tenham piedade, por favor :')

**O lugar das meias**

Yuya, independentemente do que podia-se pensar, sempre tinha estado uma pessoa meticulosa.

Pele, tudo tinha que ter um lugar específico, e tinha de ficar lá.

Ajudava-o a sentir-se pelo menos um pouco mais ordenado, algo que de fato não era.

Era preciso, nada mais.

E a sua precisão brigava com o estilo de vida de Chinen.

Tanto estava rigoroso no trabalho, quanto estava distraído em casa.

Quando tinham morado juntos, levou tempo a Takaki para aceitar todos os detalhes, todas as subtilezas que, em qualquer um, teria-o irritado.

No entanto, tinha comprometido, porque não queria forçar Yuri de nenhuma maneira e porque sabia que afinal de contas não era a mesquinhez que importava.

Mas havia coisas que não podia esquecer.

Tinha voltado depois dum fim de semana passado em Osaka com a sua família, e estava particularmente relaxado.

Chinen tinha-o acolhido com um sorriso e tinha-o abraçado, e isso só tinha-o feito sentir ainda mais feliz.

Não acontecia amiúde que Yuri deixasse-se ir a gestos de afeição tão espontâneos, e cada vez Yuya estava satisfeito a ver quanto tivesse-se aberto com ele.

Depois, enquanto estavam no sofá a contar-se o que tinham feito nesses dois dias, Chinen tinha pronunciado as palavras fatais.

“Na tarde de domingo não tinha muito de fazer, vi que o cesto da roupa estava cheio e tratei da roupa.” disse-lhe, despreocupado.

Yuya ficou petrificado, mas conseguiu dissimular o terror à noticia.

Ficaram juntos a falar no sofá por uns minutos mais, depois invocou o cansaço pelo viagem de comboio como escusa para ir ao quarto.

Quase com trepidação, abriu as gavetas.

Fez um som lamuriento, a apoiar pesadamente a cabeça contra a porta do armário.

As cuecas estavam na gaveta das cuecas, as calças na gaveta das calças, as camisas na gaveta das camisas. Teria estado quase perfeito, se estas não tivessem estado cobertas das meias.

Yuya gemeu de desapontamento.

Estava tão difícil pôr as meias na gaveta das meias?

Não era um conceito basilar?

Fartamente, pôs tudo em ordem; depois, assim que obteve um resultado aceitável, deitou-se na cama, a pôr-se uma mão na cara e a fechar os olhos.

Ia esquecer isso também.

*

Naquela noite ao jantar, entrou diretamente na questão com Chinen.

“Chii... da próxima vez que vou visitar os meus pais ou estou fora em negócios, não preocupes-te das tarefas domésticas. Não tens muito amiúde tempo livre, e não quero que fatigues-te.” disse-lhe, a tentar de usar um tom convincente.

O menor ergueu uma sobrancelha.

“Não me importo de fazer algo, de vez em quando.” disse, a vacilar. “Falhei algo?” acrescentou após.

Yuya vacilou por uns segundos.

E por fim, suspirou.

“Não, querido, tranquila. Fizeste tudo perfeitamente.” assegurou, a sorrir, e a ver o mesmo sorriso na cara de Chinen animou-se.

Afinal de contas, até ia deitar-se na cama com um Chinen sorridente e com as meias no seu lugar, tudo o resto não importava.


End file.
